PORCELAIN
by Amber.Lxuise
Summary: Jessica tried to be strong for the people around her. She acted like she wasn't made of porcelain yet she knew she was. Crossover with CSI:NY in a few chapters, but some characters may be recurring.
1. Prologue

"Im not breakable. I'm strong and I'm fierce; I'm not made of porcelain "

 **Chloe Bennett** / Jessica Allyson

 **Matthew Gray Gubler** / Spencer Reid

 **Sebastian Stan** / Issac Jefferies

 **Criminal Minds Cast** / Themselves

Summary

 ** _Jessica tried to be strong for the people around her. She acted like she wasn't made of porcelain yet she knew she was._**

 ** _Jessica knew she was damaged, weak. She knew that a gust of wind could blow her to kingdom come, but she had to be strong for him. She had to be strong for everyone._**

 ** _She never meant to make such strong bonds, not when she was haunted, but she did. She created friendships and lovers who she knew were in danger; all because she never wanted to be porcelain but wanted to be steel._**

 ** _I'm going to say this once, and only this once- THIS STORY IS ON WATTPAD UNDER 'immrssebastianstan '_**


	2. Chapter One

" _Get going. Move forward. Aim High. Plan a takeoff. Don't just sit on the runway and hope someone will come along and push the airplane. It simply won't happen. Change your attitude and gain some altitude. Believe me, you'll love it up here. - **Donald J. Trump.**_

 **Chapter One;**

"Em" The younger agent jogged to catch up with Emily as she walked towards the exit of the building.

Emily turned round, a smile on her face, as the younger agent approached. "What's up Jess?"

They both kept walking together, exiting the building but stopping off to the side.

"So, i was thinking about taking Issac out tonight, but i wasn't too sure where. Any ideas?"

Emily grinned at the thought of young love. She'd ways been a romantic and quite frankly she knew Jessica was the opposite. The ideal date for Jessica was at the Library with Pizza, or at some kind of history museum.

"Why don't you take him to Bella Note, i know Claudio so i may be able to grab you a table for tonight"

Jess grinned, hugging Emily. "Thank you Em, you know i suck at this" The elder, more experienced agent chuckled as Jess detached herself. 

"I know you do Hun, but that's what I'm here for" 

They both said their goodbyes and went different ways. Emily to her car and Jess towards her boyfriends car. As she'd promised, Emily got a seat by the window for the two love birds, texting Jess before setting off home.

"Table for two, under Allyson" Jess spoke to the older man waiting by the entrance. "Ah, Jessica and Issac, Emily's friends" Jess nodded, accepting a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. Isaac got a kiss on both cheeks, but not the hug.

"Emily is a good friend of mine, i haven't seen her for a while now" The man spoke. Jess guessed that it was Claudio. As the pair got seated, Claudio placed menus on the table.

"Half price in everything, just for you two tonight" Jess went to argue but Isaac shook his head turning to Claudio. "Thank you very much, we'll be sure to use it wisely"

Claudio left, flashing a smile just before leaving. "Isaac" Jess hissed, getting her boyfriends attention. "We can't just accept that" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Sure we can, it means i can use the spare money on carpets and paint" Jess sighed but nodded, eyes floating to the watch on his hand.

She frowned momentarily before relaxing her face. Luckily Isaac was looking at the wine menu, he didn't notice.

As much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't after they'd paid and left. "That's a nice watch" Jess commented as the pair walked towards their home. The small restaurant was only a few blocks from their home.

Isaac looked down upon his watch and Jess swore she caught a flash of guilt and anger cross his face before he looked back up.

"Oh yeah, i forgot to say. Earlier, while you were at work Uncle Mac came by, dropped off this and a necklace for you. Said he was clearing out"

Jess nodded, not believing him but didn't want to start an argument. It was buyable as Macs wife, Isaac's mom's sister, had recently died, so Mac would have been clearing out.

She took Isaac's hand as they walked, making herself not react to the clammy nature of his hand. 

His hand always went clammy when he lied.


	3. Chapter Two

" _Cheating and lying aren't struggles, they're reasons to break up. - **Patti Callaghan Henry"**_

 **Chapter Two;**

"You okay?" The two words snapped Jessica out of her day dream and her eyes drifted up until they met those of Derek Morgan.

The brunette smiled at the friend in front of her. She nodded "Yeah, just tired I guess" Derek nodded, offering her coffee which she took to fulfil the cherade of being tired.

She sipped on it slowly, not moving her eyes from the empty seat in front of her, vacated by Derek a few moments prior. 

She could feel eyes on her and felt her heart ponding. Who was she kidding? If anyone could tell that she wasn't okay it would be the child genius who's eyes weren't leaving her neutral face.

Spencer was worried. 

He knew that something was up with Jessica and had been since her date with Isaac 4 days, 21 hours and 31 minutes ago. Okay, maybe minus an hour or two. 

He'd worked out how long it had been a few hours ago before they boarded the plane, just in case he needed to use it against her- to gain information.

She'd seemed cut off and slightly flinchy, which was almost normal for someone in their field of work. Spencer knew, however, that this was not normal. Something had happened and he knew Jess was scared.

Of what, he had no clue and he prayed to God that it was a 'what' and not a 'who.' Spencer cared for Jess, probably more than he should have. She meant a lot to him and he would do anything to assure that she was safe.

Spencer was brought out his thoughts, as was almost everyone, when Hitch announced that they'd arrived in New York.

"You're sure this is the same guy?" Derek spoke as the team entered the 21st Precinct in New York. They were following Detective Flack in to a room where they could set up.

"Yeah, same MO as the last 4 times and he left a not again" Each member of the team nodded solemnly as they entered the room to set up.

"I let Mac know you were here, he said he wanted to see you" Flack spoke to Jess as she grabbed some files from the boxes Spencer had carried in. The brunette nodded "Thanks, I'll text him and meet him for lunch" 

Flack nodded, hugging Jess before leaving the team to it. 

"Do you know is him?" Jess jumped as Emily spoke. She placed a hand to her chest, the tapping of her thumping heart vibrating through her chest on to her hand.

"You scared me. But yeah i do, he's a friend of Macs, who is head of the crime lab here and is Isaac's uncle" 

Emily nodded, grabbing some files as Jessica went to pin some stuff up.

Later on that evening, Jessica met with Mac at a small cafe near the hotel. Emily made sure to walk Jessica there and Mac promised to walk her back. Jessica was like a sister to Emily.

"So, as nice as it is to see you, i wanted to know how Isaac's doing, I haven't seen him in a few months"

Jessica frowned, making Mac aware that something was off. "He said you came by a few days ago to drop off a watch and-"

Jessica looped a finger round her necklace to bring it out her shirt and show Mac. "And this" 

Mac frowned and shook his head. "I didn't and i don't recognise that. Claire only wore silver, would never wear gold"

Mac smiled momentarily, remembering his wife, before his normal scowl made its way through his features.

"Don't mention it to him, not until we work out what's actuator going on" Jessica nodded, finishing her meal and summoning the waiter over.

"I'll pay" Mac spoke, smiling at the brunette. Jess smiled "Thanks Mac, not just for this but for everything you've done for me and Isaac"

The older man hugged Jess before spring and walking her back to the hotel. 

Emily had stayed up, waiting for Jessica to get back safely. 

Jessica was so happy to have Emily in her life.


	4. Chapter Three

_"Gatsby looked at Daisy in a way that every young girl wants to be looked at- **The Great Gatsby"**_

 **Chapter Three;**

The next morning, Jess put out of her mind all thoughts of Isaac and the stupid jewelry. She didn't want to wear the necklace, bit knew she had to. She was a profiler, so of course her work colleagues would notice. 

They probably have already Jess thought to herself as she walked in to the precinct, coffee in her hands. She'd been sent on the coffee run, but didn't mind as she was claustrophobic and would have had to leave soon anyway.

As well as that, she managed to bump in to Stella on her way to the coffee shop-Stella had been sent on the coffee run too. Stella was Macs new girlfriend, but they were trying to keep it secret.

The only reason that Jess knew was because she was a profiler, and she knew Mac very well. They'd worked together before Jess moved to Virginia with Isaac. It was then he urged her to follow her dreams.

She placed the coffee down and found herself fiddling with the necklace, a sign of nervousness and anxiety.

Spencer caught the movement from the corner of his eyes as he was looking through the three other victims files.

He looked towards Jess and their eyes caught. She smiled at him before dropping the necklace and fiddling with some papers.

Spencer found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The way her delicate fingers turned the pages she had in the hand. The way her finger rubbed across her lip after she has bitten it too hard.

"Staring is rude" Spencer jumped slightly, but kept a grip on the files- luckily. 

"Wha-no i-i was-" Derek chuckled at the kid in front of him. He knew that Spencer was infatuated with Jess, everyone could tell. He was sure Jess knew too. 

"I was messing with ya kid" Derek spoke, clamping a hand on the shocked kids shoulder. Spencer went to say something but Hotch walked in, with the detective from before and a woman.

"This is Detective Angell, Flacks partner" Jess went and hugged the pair as Hotch walked over to where the rest of the team were. They clearly knew one another as Jess was never that friendly.

"Don't play his game. Play mine" Jess read the note that the Unsub had left by the body. "What about the Jewelry, did he take that again?" Jess asked, looking at Flack.

Don nodded "Yeah, the husband said his watch was missing too" Jess suddenly felt sick and dropped the note, placing a hand in her mouth.

"Jess?" Emily was concerned for the younger girl as she shook her head and ran off. 

"I'll go" Emily spoke, following behind. Angell followed behind to make sure they didn't get lost. The precinct had changed since Jess had been there.

In a fit of rage, Jess flushed the necklace down the toilet bowl, tears lacking from her eyes. Every month, a few days before a new body was found she'd get new jewelry and Isaac would have a new watch.

She threw up, the sick following the damned necklace as it flowed down the pipes.

"Jess?" She stood up on shaky legs and unlocked the cubicle door. She was faced with Jessica Angell and Emily Prentiss.

"I know who the Unsub is"


	5. Chapter Four

"What's done in darkness always comes to light"

Chapter Four;

Jess sat biting her nails as Hotch sat in front of her. She wanted to cry but didn't want to be weak in front t of the person she admired the most.

Hotch let out a sigh as he looked at his youngest agent. She may have been the youngest, but she was talented, smart and amazingly observant.

"Are you sure?" Jess shook her head, still not looking at Hotch. "Jess look at me" Hitch spoke in a soft voice. This made Jess look up at him.

"Nothing is your fault. If this was Isaac it will not affect you in anyway, am i clear?"

Jess nodded, wiping away a tear that she'd finally allowed to fall. "I don't know for certain but he fits Rossi's profile"

As she spoke, Spencer's heart broke as he watched from the other side of the mirror. He knew that she loved Isaac and wanted a life with him. She couldn't have that, not if he was a murderer.

Spencer felt worse, thoughts of what Isaac could have done to Jess was endless. They ran through his head as if he'd read them somewhere.

He decided to leave, if not to protect the his sanity but to protect his job when he laid eyes on Isaac.

The team sat around a table, Jess excluded, with Flack, Mac and Stella on the phone. They were grabbing their DNA results as the Unsub had left some this time.

They were praying that it wasn't Isaac, for the sake of both Mac and Jess.

Penelope Garcia was having a hard time controlling her emotions because she pushed them together when they broke up a few months prior.

Derek was angry, trying to conceal it but the team knew. Jessica was like a sister to him and he couldn't deal with it if Isaac was the Unsub. It wouldn't be fair.

Emily had her head in her hand, not bothering to hold back her tears. She was muttering to herself but no one could blame her.

Jess had become a somewhat daughter figure to David Rossi and he felt the anger a father felt and the guilt a team mate felt.

Hitch was stoic as ever but inside his gut was cherning. He had a gut feeling and it wasn't good.

Spencer... Spencer was a mess.

Jessica meant a lot to him and he knew she'd been through a lot. She didn't deserve her boyfriend being the murderer. No way.

To say the whole team was affected was an understatement. They were family to Jess, she being the youngest Agent, they felt worse.

"Guys" Flacks voice came through the phone, all head snapping up. "We have the DNA"

Hotch walked in the interrogation room where the suspect was placed. He stood up almost immediately.

"I demand to see Jess" Hotch ignored him as he walked to the other side of the table.

"I. Demand. To. See. Jess." He spoke through gritted teeth. Hotch had had enough.

"Sit down and shut up" He yelled, causing the man in front of him to do so.

"We know you killed those women and stole the Jewellery. Why did Jess have it?"


End file.
